Heart of a Hunter
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Normal town, normal life, right? WRONG. What happens when you mix two alien species with a girl who just wants to live her life? PredatorxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Heart of a Hunter**

**Summary: **Normal town, normal life, right? WRONG. What happens when you mix two alien species with a girl who just wants to live her life? PredatorxOC

_**Chapter 1**_

"_Police are warning the people of Plymouth to stay indoors at night time, as such the killer, or even killers, may be attacking people at night." _

"Uncommon..." I mumbled softly to myself as I sipped my coffee slowly, relishing in the taste of it. I glanced up at the television on the wall of the local cafe, watching as the news reporter continued to talk about the mysterious deaths that had been occurring through Plymouth in the last few weeks. This included disappearances as well. Hikers and campers were vanishing and haven't been seen since they vanished.

My waitress and friend, Sandra came up to me and refilled my coffee cup. "It's so scary, isn't it?" She asked, brushing a lock of blonde-brown hair out of her eyes. She was an attractive woman of 31 and had long blonde-brown hair that she kept up in a decent bun and pretty green eyes. "All this shit happening in quiet, little Plymouth..."

"Yeah, it's scary." I nodded in agreement, narrowing my hazel eyes when a strand of hair fell into my face. I pulled it back and frowned when it just fell right back into my face. "I need to get that cut..."

"You should go to short hair. You would look so adorable with short hair." Sandra smiled at me, running her fingers through my long, dark brown hair.

I frowned. I didn't like having short hair. I was forced to have short hair when I was a child and I fucking hated it. My hair stretched down to my thighs, pooling at my butt whenever I was sitting. "No thanks." I mumbled.

Sandra chuckled a bit. "Just be careful going home. I know you don't live that far away, but I still worry."

"I'll be alright, Sandra. But thank you." I nodded.

"Anytime, Shell."

After a while, I left the cafe and headed home on my motorcycle. My home rested on the outskirts of Plymouth and I literally lived out in the middle of nowhere, with acres of woods all around me. I lived in a Victorian, two story house that rested by the woods and by a lake as well. There were trails along and in the woods, made specifically for hiking or bike riding. There was an attached garage to my house and had a pool out back.

I parked my motorcycle in the garage and set my helmet on it, then went inside. I kicked my shoes off and put them in the closet, then went off to do whatever I wanted for the rest of the day. I wrote most of the day, since I was an author and chatted with friends and family. When nine o'clock came around, I showered and dressed in dark gray sweatpants, a gray tank top and a black long sleeved shirt than went off my left shoulder a little bit.

I put on socks too since it was a bit chilly out. I grabbed my coffee and went upstairs to the balcony, which was at the front of the house and came out of my bedroom. I had the largest bedroom in the house.

I sat down in the chair, just looking at the cloudless sky. The stars twinkled and were bright tonight. I sighed softly and sipped my coffee slowly.

I always believed there were other life forms out there. Aliens, extraterrestrials, whatever your name would be for them. I always believed there is life out there on other planets and no one could tell me otherwise.

I leaned back in my chair and got comfortable, folding my legs up against me. I set my coffee down on the end table next to the chair and looked out by the long driveway.

That's when I saw a flash of yellow in the trees, but it vanished quickly before I could even react. My eyes narrowed a bit and I stood up slowly.

As soon as the motion sensor lights on the garage came on, I knew I wasn't alone. I went inside, forgetting about my coffee. I slipped some slippers on and grabbed a flashlight. I headed back outside and went down the driveway a bit, shining the flashlight.

This was a stupid idea, I know.

I shined the flashlight up in the trees, looking for whatever made the flash of yellow. SOMETHING was here, I could just feel its presence. That's when something bonked off my head and fell to the ground. "Ow..." I mumbled and looked down at the ground, picking up whatever had fallen. It was an acorn.

I looked up directly and shined my flashlight, but didn't see anything. There was nothing.

I furrowed my eyebrows and decided to go back inside. I watched the window for a while and the motion sensor lights went off at about ten o'clock. Whatever had been outside was now gone. I decided to go to bed early.

The next morning, I was about to head out when I saw footprints in the wet ground.

Huge footprints.

I took pictures of them with my phone and headed out for the day. When I drove downtown for the cafe, I saw a house with DO NOT ENTER yellow tape around it. The front door was wide open and police were going in and out of the house, taking pictures and discussing with each other. I parked my motorcycle on the edge of the street and went up to the chief. "Hey chief."

He glanced at me, tired gray eyes looking to me. "Oh, hello Shell."

"What happened?" I asked, looking at the house.

"Another murder..." He sighed, rubbing his temples gently. "But this time, the youngest child made it out. She won't talk...she's too shook up."

"Maybe I could try and get her to talk about what happened." I offered.

The Chief thought for a long moment, before he nodded. The child, a young girl around seven years old was sitting in the ambulance, covered up in a thick, warm blanket. Her brown hair was stained with blood.

I walked over to the ambulance and climbed in, kneeling in front of her. "Hey there, honey." I said softly.

She looked at me with large, wide brown eyes, like a deer in the headlights of a car. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked her.

The little girl was silent for a long moment before she did speak, though it was soft and shy. "A...Anna..."

I smiled gently at her. "Anna...I know you are shaken up...but can you tell me what happened inside your house?"

Anna was silent for a moment. "M...monsters..."

"What kind of monsters, honey?" I asked her softly.

"I...I don't know..." She whispered and tears filled her eyes. She began crying softly and jumped into my arms, holding onto me tightly. I hugged her close to me and rubbed her back, letting her cry as much as she wanted. I glanced over at the chief, who was looking at me.

After about an hour, Anna was taken away to an orphanage. The chief and I talked about what she had told me. "Shell, you know there's no such thing as monsters..."

"Chief, don't even say that to me. How can these murders be done so quickly, in such a short amount of time? It's either gotta be more than one person...or it's something else." I said to him.

The chief scratched his head and sighed. "Maybe you're right...what exactly should we be looking for then?"

"Something not human." I replied.

…...

A few hours later, I went back home. I was just walking in the door when I heard something scurrying around in the kitchen. My eyes narrowed and walked into the kitchen, switching the light on. As soon as I did, the scurrying stopped.

Then, the canisters on the counter moved a bit.

"What the-?"

Before I could finish, something leaped out from behind the canisters and attached itself to my head. "H-hey! Get off me!" I shouted, trying to pull the creature off my head, struggling.

The creature moved a bit and something long and slimy shot into my open mouth and down my throat, cutting off my breathing. I gasped and fell back, slumping down against the wall. Then the creature pumped air down my throat, letting me breathe. It locked itself around my head and something, like a tail, wrapped around my throat firmly.

My vision faded away as it released some sort of gas. It was putting me to sleep, or unconsciousness. I then sighed as I went to sleep completely.

I came to sometime later and gasped, realizing the creature wasn't on my head anymore. It lay dead next to me. I scooted away from it and panted, coughing a bit and rubbing my throat. I sighed and then twitched when three red dots formed into a triangle appeared, sliding up my face until they rested on my forehead.

I gulped and looked before me, noticing something standing there...something big. It looked like it was invisible, but I could see the outline of its large figure. Then, the invisible shield went down and I saw the creature in front of me.

Needless to say...my day just got worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of a Hunter**

_**Chapter 2**_

In the twenty-one years I had lived so far, I have never seen something so different...so..._alien_, yet humanoid standing right in front of me. The creature...I could definitely tell the creature was male. He was huge, over seven feet tall, most likely two feet taller than me. He had muscles that would make any professional wrestler jealous and he wore armor on most of his body and even some sort of face mask. Long, hair-like things came out from his head and I assumed they were dreadlocks, long dreadlocks. His skin looked wet, but dry at the same time and it looked almost like reptilian skin.

He had a variety of accessories and what looked like weapons on him. There was a cannon on his left shoulder, connected to the armor plates he wore. I stared up at the creature before me, still and breathing shakily, but quietly. He cocked his head to the side a bit, then moved it down, as if he was looking me up and down. I noticed his helmeted gaze seemed to go to my ribcage area.

"I..." I swallowed. "S-something..." I reached over and grabbed the dead creature by it's tail, lifted it up so the bigger creature could see it.

A sound, which sounded like a low growl came deep from the creature's chest.

"I don't know what it did to me..." I said quietly.

Whatever he was, he seemed to understand me. He turned around, since he was standing in the doorway of the opened front door. He looked back at me from over his shoulder and gave a single nod at me.

He wanted me to follow him.

I gulped and got up slowly, following him out and carrying the dead creature by its tail and shutting the front door behind me. I followed the other creature deep into the woods for at least fifteen minutes until we stopped. He lifted his left arm up closer to his face and a panal opened on the device on his arm. He pressed a couple buttons, and I watched as a ship, A SHIP, materialized from out of thin air in the clearing of the woods.

"Whoa..." I whispered to myself, my eyes wide with shock and awe.

The creature continued to walk as the ship opened. I followed after him quickly, wondering why I was even following him. He walked into the ship with me in tow. I looked around as we walked, seeing different things. It was clearly very neat and decorated with stuff on the walls and even bigger on the inside.

He led me to a hallway that had three doors total. He led me to the first one on the right and walked inside. Inside, it looked like a hospital room, except the technology looked more advanced and sufficient. The creature walked over to the large, metal table and patted his claw on it. I arched an eyebrow, but went over to the metal table and lifted myself onto it.

The creature made a sort of noise, like another growl and put a hand on my forehead, then pushed me back to lay down. He pressed a small button on the wall and a large machine, almost like an x-ray machine came out from the ceiling, coming down to me. It glowed a bit and then a red beam went over me, beginning from my head to my feet.

It went over again and then hovered over my chest and ribcage area. A picture hovered above me next. It was an inside look of my chest and ribcage. My eyes widened when I saw...something squirming around in my ribcage area.

"What...is that?" I asked quietly.

The bipedal creature pressed another button and clips of creatures began to show. I saw the serpent-like creatures and a larger one, which I took a wild guess.

"They have a leader?"

A nod from him.

"...A queen?"

Another nod.

I grunted when I felt a pressure in my ribcage. The thing inside me was pressing on my ribcage. I breathed deeply and looked at him. "Can you take it out of me...?"

He nodded and the x-ray machine disappeared back into the ceiling. The creature grabbed a mask and placed it over my nose and mouth, strapping it to my head. Immediately, I felt a sort of gas seep into my nostrils and mouth. It wasn't long before it lulled me into a deep, sedated sleep.

A while later, I woke up slowly, sore but otherwise fine. I blinked sleepily, hearing the creature's footsteps get closer to me. I glanced up at him, lifting my head a bit. I was resting on a very comfortable bed, in the same room. I saw the dead creature on the metal table in a metal bin. The surgery had been successful.

I suddenly caught a strange sound coming from the creature and realized it was a purr. It seemed to rumble deep from his chest and I glanced up at him. His head cocked to the side a bit as he continued to purr. "Thank you..." I said softly.

He gave a single nod.

I propped myself up on my elbows, realizing I wasn't wearing anything but my tank top on my upper torso. I lifted it a bit and saw a scar that started from the beginning of my ribcage, to about four inches down in a straight line. I put my tank top down and took the blanket away from me, then carefully stood up.

That's when a sound echoed through the room. A ring tone.

The bipedal creature cocked his head to the side as we both heard the ring tone. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and realized my friend, Sandra, was calling me. I answered it and immediately heard panting and gasping on the other end. "Sandra? What's going on?"

"_S-something took me...I'm...I'm in a cave...deep in a cave...there's..." _Sandra panted. _"Oh god, there's bodies everywhere. They...have holes in their chests...Jesus Christ...there's..!" _

She stopped speaking, but I could hear her uneven, shaky breathing.

"_Oh god...god help me...please...help me..." _

That's when I heard a loud, inhuman shriek and the phone made a sound, as if it was dropped. "Sandra?!" I shouted her name, but there was nothing. Just static. I looked at the creature with a look of worry and horror on my face. "I...I have to find her..."

I shoved my phone into my pocket and ran out of the room, ignoring the pain that began where I was cut at. I hurried out of the ship and back to my house. By the time I got there, I was panting and wheezing, my ribcage area throbbing in pain.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to run just a bit after being cut open. "Fuck..." I whispered and hurried inside.

I cleaned up quickly and put on clean clothes, searching my basement for my weapons. I usually kept two guns on me (yes, I have a license to carry a gun) and I also had a huge collection of swords. But I would be using one of them to save my friend.

I was just heading out the front door when I saw the bipedal creature standing there. "Look, there's a cave not to far from here. If that's where she is, I'm going after her." I said with determination. "Maybe I'll find the others there too."

The creature let out a low growl, but it wasn't threatening. I walked past him, heading into the woods. As I heard his heavy footsteps, I knew he was following me.

…...

"So...you got a name?"

I glanced over at my...companion as we walked down the trail that would lead us to the cave where I knew Sandra was talking about. He glanced at me for a second, before he stared forward again.

"Gahn'tha-cte."

I was surprised by his voice. It was deep, foreign and definitely inhuman. It also had a bit of a growly tune to it. "That's a hell of a mouthful...can I call you Gahn, for short?"

He nodded.

"Just call me Shell."

He seemed to understand human language very well.

It took us another half hour to get to the cave. I cringed in disgust when I saw slimy stuff on the edges of the cave. "Ick..."

We went inside slowly and quietly. It was dark, but there was light shining in from the cracks on the walls. Gahn made low, growling sounds as we seemed to get deeper into the cave. It wasn't very much longer before we came into a large, circular room and I gagged from the stench.

It reeked of decomposition and blood.

I coughed slightly and looked on the walls, seeing the bodies of the people that had gone missing. But it was too late. There were large, gaping holes in their chests. Whatever was inside them had bursted out, killing them. "Sandra...?" I called out her name quietly.

"O-over here..."

I looked over to the side and gasped when I saw Sandra, strung up by the same sticky goo all the other bodies were. I rushed over to her and grunted, starting to pull some of the goo off her. "Hold on, I'm gonna get you out of here."

"T-there's something...inside me..." Sandra gasped.

Gahn walked over, pushing me out of the way. The cannon on his shoulder shifted, pointing right at Sandra. "No!" I shouted and got between him and Sandra. "Don't shoot her! Can't you take it out like you did to me?!"

He shook his head.

"S-Shell..."

I turned back to Sandra. "J-just shoot me Shell...please..." Sandra begged, grunting and groaning as the creature inside her pushed at her ribcage, wanting out of her greatly.

I nodded and took out my gun, taking the safety off. I pointed my gun at her head slowly and gulped. "I'm sorry, Sandra..."

I fired right at her head. The bullet went all the way through, bright, red blood splattering onto the wall behind her. Her body went limp and then I shot at her chest. The crunching stopped. The creature inside her was dead. I shook a bit and lowered my gun, putting the safety back on.

I walked away from the scene, Gahn watching me go. But then we both heard screeching and looked ahead of us to see creatures.

They were coming for us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart of a Hunter**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Stupid motherfucking monsters!"

I pulled out my gun and began shooting at the creatures, round after round. Most of them died with a single bullet to the head, while it took a bit of patience with others. Some of the screeching serpents looked stronger than others. Gahn took out a lot of them with his cannon, using his wrist blades to cut them.

Creatures came from the entrance of the cave and I cursed. Gahn growled and took hold of of the hood of my jacket, dragging me behind him quickly. I yelped out in surprise and caught up with him easily, though his strides were much longer than mine. We rushed through the covered tunnels of the cave, our footsteps echoing. We shot at creatures left and right, their blood getting onto the floor.

To my surprise, it was acidic. Their blood ate through the floor. "Christ, where are we going?!" I panted as I shot down another alien creature when it lunged at me.

Gahn was turning to me when two of the creatures lunged at us, one each pinning us down onto the floor. I cried out when it pushed on the cut under my ribcage and I got my sword out quickly, then plunged it through the creature. It shrieked out in pain and it's tail whipped at me, the sharp end trying to stab me.

I dug the blade of my sword in further, the creature screeching even more. Then, it stopped moving and I shoved it off me. When I pulled my sword out, I was surprised to see the blade melted. "Fuck...I'm not using my swords against these things again." I grumbled and tossed it to the ground.

Gahn got up after he killed off the creature that had pinned him down. He growled loudly, looking around. There were no creatures at the moment. "Okay...where to next?" I asked, looking up at Gahn.

He just pointed forward and began walking. I walked after him quickly, having to fast walk to keep up with him. We soon came to a large room, with many round objects. "Eggs..." I whispered, looking around at them.

Gahn opened the device on his left arm and I watched as he pressed buttons on it. He then turned his gaze to me and closed his fist, then quickly opened it. "Bomb...goddamn, I hope it kills every one of these motherfuckers." I said, looking around.

He took the device off his arm as it began beeping and threw it into the middle of the room. He nudged me forwards with his arm and we quickly ran out of the room. The cut on my ribcage began hurting as we ran and I panted, groaning as it was torn open from running so much. The creature that had pushed on it didn't help either.

I yelped when a clawed hand grabbed my covered ankle and I fell to the floor, hard. I groaned, faintly hearing my gun clatter away from me, way more than arm's reach. I looked behind me to see what had grabbed me and saw one of the creatures, hissing. It yanked me closer to it and opened it's mouth, the inner mouth shooting straight out.

I screamed when the inner mouth pierced my left leg and quickly left. Blood began to pour out of the wound. I gritted my teeth and ignored the wound in my leg and used my good one to kick the alien creature in the face. It let go of me and I quickly got up just as Gahn killed the creature with his cannon. I grabbed my gun and attempted to stand, but my leg was hurting too much so I leaned against the wall.

Gahn turned his attention to me and marched right over, grabbing my jacket. "Hey...what are you-?" I yelped when he yanked me up and tossed me over his shoulder that didn't have the cannon on it. He ran in very long strides and out of the cave quickly. The house was a long ways away, so I hope the blast didn't get to my house.

Gahn continued to run until we felt the ground rumble underneath us. It shook violently and then as if there was a great explosion, the area behind us becoming...nothing. Gahn set me down against a tree and looked at what was left behind. We were lucky that it hadn't reached us and we had gotten away far enough to not be hurt.

There was nothing but a giant crater left behind.

No trees, no cave...nothing.

"So I'm guessing its over..." I sighed, wincing in pain from my leg.

Gahn nodded and turned back to me, picking me up again and putting me over his shoulder. He walked back to the ship. Since it did take a while, I did fall asleep from exhaustion and pain. When I woke up, I was laying comfortably in one of the beds in the medical room. My leg felt a hell of a lot better and when I lifted my pant leg up, it was wrapped up in thick bandages.

I heard that same purring sound and glanced over to see Gahn there next to me. "Do you purr or something when I'm hurt...?"

He nodded.

A few days later, I was resting comfortably on my couch, watching a horror movie since it was getting close to Halloween. My leg had healed up nicely and even the cut on my torso was a mere scar now. Gahn had taken the liberty to park his ship in my backyard, but was unable to leave. The ship had been damaged on his way here to Earth and he was concentrating on repairing it.

Funny, he had taken the liberty of coming into the house through my back door in the kitchen.

After the movie was over, I got up to make myself some dinner. I pulled some hamburger out of the freezer and thawed it out in the microwave, then opened the package and placed it in the large frying pan. Hamburger Helper tonight and my favorite, Salisbury. As the hamburger cooked, Gahn came walking up to my back door and let himself in.

"Hey big guy." I said to him.

He gave a bit of a trill in response and shut the door behind him. He approached me and took off a piece of a creature's foot from his belt. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why do you have that?" I asked him.

His free hand pointed to the mark on his helmet. "Is that a mark to prove you're worthy or something..?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ya think I'm worthy?"

Again, another nod.

"I...guess you can give me the mark..." I said, knowing it was going to hurt and turned my head to the side. He brushed the hair out of the way and pressed the acid tip of the foot to my cheek, carving the mark. I shuddered and closed my eyes tightly in pain. It only took mere seconds and the pain vanished quickly. I touched my cheek, feeling the branded mark there.

He put the foot back on his belt and purred softly to me.

Around six o'clock, dinner was eaten and cleaned up and I rested comfortably on the back porch, laying on the hammock. I loved laying on hammocks. They were so comfortable. "So...when ya gonna show yer face to me?" I asked Gahn, who was standing close, but not to close to me.

He turned his attention to me and I could see he was thinking deeply about it. Then he lifted his hand up and disconnected what looked like oxygen tubes. His hands gripped his face mask and he slowly took it off. I sat up, looking at him in surprise. He looked more human than I thought, the skin on his face a bit lighter than the rest of it, accompanied by mandibles and tucks that folded against his mouth. His eyes were a true hazel color.

"You're so cool." I smirked a bit.

Gahn seemed to trill and purr, which was a strange, but comforting sound coming from him. I laid back down on the hammock, yawning. I had taken a slight break from writing, since I just recently published my new book. "Since you understand human language, can you speak it?" I asked him, rocking slightly in the hammock.

"Yes." He spoke and I almost laughed. His voice sounded the same as when he had told me his name.

"Well, that's good." I yawned again.

"You should rest."

"I am resting. I'm just tired." I replied, looking at him. "It's been a hectic few days..."

Gahn nodded in agreement with me. Hopefully we wouldn't encounter anything more alien for a while, or even while the rest of the time Gahn was here for while he fixed his ship.

But then the feeling of dread came onto me...

And I knew I was dead wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heart of a Hunter**

_**Chapter 4**_

About a week after the Xenomorph incident, life had almost returned to normal. Gahn' tha-cte (Still one hell of a mouthful) continued working on his damaged ship. He needed parts that none of the hardware stores had, so for now he was stuck here until another ship came. He called for help and told me (as best as he could in human language) that another ship was coming to get him.

The ship's cloaking ability still worked, but it lacked a few parts that were needed for the ship to use the engines. So for now, he decided to teach me some words. I learned that his name meant 'Ruthless' in his language. He had decided to give me a nickname.

_R'ka. _

It meant 'fire' in Yautja language. Funny, I didn't really see myself as that brave, or fiery.

On a Saturday night, I returned home from going out with a few friends. We had gone to dinner and just spent some time together as friends. "Gahn, I'm back!" I called out as I closed the door behind me, locking it. I went out to the back porch and turned the light on. "Gahn?" I called out, grabbing my flashlight. I walked outside and to the ship. There were lights on inside and the entrance was open. I turned my flashlight off and walked inside.

I looked around for Gahn and found him at the cockpit, typing on a strange keyboard. "Whatcha doin'?" I asked, coming up to stand next to him. "Communicating with the other ship?"

"_Sei'i._" Gahn nodded.

"How many hours until they get here?" I asked.

He held up three fingers. So three hours until the ship came here. I frowned a bit, I didn't want Gahn to leave so soon. I liked having the big guy around. Gahn stopped typing and got up, giving my shoulder a pat before walking past me. He was about to leave the cockpit before an alarm went off. He turned and quickly came back, sitting back down in the large seat.

I watched as he typed a few commands and the red hologram of another, but smaller ship came into view. It had entered Earth's atmosphere and was...heading right our way. "Is that them?" I asked.

Gahn let out a low growl and shook his head. "_Thei-de, ic'jit._" He spoke in an angry tone.

I'm guessing Thei-de was a name and _ic'jit_...that meant...Bad Blood. From what Gahn has told me, Bad Blood Yautjas were Yautjas that have turned against their own kind, intentionally or not. If the individual is found to have brought dishonor to his people and flees before accepting punishment, there could not be any forgiveness according to Yautja tradition. Other Yautjas were allowed to eliminate the outcast, or outcasts on sight. Bad Bloods were and could never be accepted back into the Yautja society.

"This...Thei-de, he's a Bad Blood. Why is he coming here?" I asked.

Gahn seemed to let out a sigh. "Enemy." He said in English.

Well, that wasn't good at all.

"Stay...here. Ship will...protect you." Gahn spoke, turning his head to look at me.

"Uh, no, you're not fighting that guy alone." I told him.

Gahn stood up and turned towards me fully. I sometimes forget how much bigger he was than me. He put a heavy hand on my shoulder and pushed me down to sit in the chair. "Stay." He said firmly and walked away. I watched as he disappeared around the corner and heard the bay close. He had closed the ship. There was a bit of a static charge and then I knew he made the ship invisible.

I sighed, sitting down. I didn't want to stay here and watch Gahn fight this guy himself. I settled back in the seat, listening and watching for anything. After an hour went by, I got up, frustrated and worried. I left the cockpit and went to the entrance, pushing the button to open it. As I exited the ship, I could hear the sounds of growls and roars echoing through the forest.

That didn't sound good. I hurried to the garage and shifted through, looking for anything that might help. I always kept a variety of things in my garage. I finally found a machete that I had used one time to cut branches from breaking a couple windows. I grabbed that and hurried off to get to the source of the sounds. I couldn't see very well, so I moved slowly to avoid accidentally getting blasted by something.

As the sounds drew closer, I heard Gahn's roar, but it sounded like he was in pain. My legs picked up the pace, trying to get to him quickly. As I finally reached them, I stopped behind a tree. The Bad Blood Yautja he was fighting was taller and bigger than him and wore a mask just like him, but it seemed to have bones on it, making his appearance much more terrifying and intimidating.

Gahn was bleeding bright, florescent green blood from his left arm. It looked like he had been stabbed deeply. They circled around each other, then charged. The Bad Blood Yautja used his bigger body to his advantage and slammed Gahn right into a tree. Gahn roared and clocked his fist into the bigger alien's masked face. Though it didn't seem to phase him much, the Bad Blood took a few steps back, then rammed his foot into Gahn's stomach, HARD.

I flinched as Gahn fell to the ground, holding his stomach. The Bad Blood slammed his fist over Gahn's head, then across his face. More green blood spilled onto the forest floor.

That was it. That bastard wasn't getting another chance. I waited for the perfect opportunity and then came out from my hiding spot, running at the Bad Blood with my machete raised high. "HEY, YOU UGLY FUCKER!" I shouted and as the Bad Blood whirled around to face me, I plunged my weapon into its shoulder deeply.

His green blood seeped from the wound and the Bad Blood roared out in pain. His hand clutched the sharp blade and he yanked it out, then to my surprise, broke it in half. He let out an angry growl and seemed to glare at me, his shoulders rising.

_Shit. _I thought and immediately turned to run. I heard the canon blast at me and I yelped as it hit the tree next to me as I ran past it. I remember something about Gahn saying that the masks allow Yautjas to see our heat signatures clearly.

That gave me an idea.

I went deeper into the forest, finding the nearby and very small river. I ducked down and then dove right into the mud, rolling around and getting as dirty as I could. Once I deemed myself invisible, I grabbed a thick branch and hid behind a tree. I heard the thudding footsteps as the Bad Blood got closer to me. I came out, intending to attack the Bad Blood, but was surprised to see Gahn.

"Gahn!" I wiped some of the mud off my face so he could see me.

"I told...you to stay..." He spoke to me, seemingly a bit annoyed that I didn't listen to him.

"You were getting your ass kicked by that fucker. Where'd he go?" I asked.

Gahn and I looked around for the Bad Blood. Next thing I knew, Gahn was blasted in the back and he stumbled to the ground. I saw his skin sizzle from the blast. The Bad Blood roared, probably only able to see my face. I ducked back behind the tree and quickly grabbed a handful of dirt, covering my face in it. I ran around the tree quietly, watching the Bad Blood coming right after me. I then rushed around and slammed the tree branch across his back. To my surprise, the tree branch broke in half.

I watched in shock as the Bad Blood turned to me, more pissed off than before. I dropped the half of the tree branch I had and didn't get time to back off as the Bad Blood rammed it's fist right into my cheek. I collapsed to the ground, clutching my face as agonizing pain erupted through my face. I looked up just in time to roll to the side before a foot slammed into my stomach. I scrambled up and bolted off before the Bad Blood could catch me.

I ran for my machete, panting heavily. I finally came across it and grabbed it up, hiding behind a tree again. I heard the Bad Blood arrive as soon as I hid, hearing him growl in rage. He was pretty pissed off. As he turned to look, I came at him from the back, slicing him in the back with the machete. He roared and went to swipe at me, but I dodged and ran around him again, slicing into his arm deeply. He roared even louder and swiped his sharp wrist blades at me.

I cried out as the blades caught my thigh, slicing into my thigh deeply. Bright, red blood began to seep from it. As I stumbled back, the Bad Blood smacked the machete out of my hands and slammed his fist across my face again. I fell to the floor this time, feeling blood trickle from my mouth. My vision was blurry as I attempted to get up and then a fist slammed into my chest, causing me to let out a raspy scream and fall to the forest floor. I clutched my chest as I gasped and wheezed. It was extremely difficult to breathe.

As I rolled onto my stomach to crawl, the Bad Blood pinned me down with his foot on my lower back. He pressed down hard and I swear it felt like he was trying to break my spine. He reached down and grabbed the back of my neck with a large hand, then tossed me away, letting me hit the floor again. I groaned in pain and got up as quickly as I could, then gasped as the blades cut across my torso, cutting down diagonally. I was shoved to the ground and a foot pressed down hard on my left leg. I struggled to get loose, trying to get away from him.

A loud scream tore from my throat as the foot pressed down all the way, breaking the bones underneath his weight. I coughed up blood and gagged when a hand wrapped around my throat tightly, lifting me up with ease. I dangled off the ground quite a few inches, my hands weakly clutching his wrist. I glared at the Bad Blood in front of me, seething.

He brought his right arm back, determined to kill me for good when Gahn came from out of nowhere and slammed into the Bad Blood with a furious roar. I was dropped to the ground and I coughed harshly as air flowed into my lungs.

Gahn slammed his fists into the Bad Blood's face and chest, not giving the bigger alien time to react or fight back. I crawled over to the machete, determined to help. As my fingers curled around the handle, I heard Gahn let out a mixture of a scream and a roar of agony. I whipped my head to see that the blades had gone through his side deeply, very close to his stomach.

The Bad Blood pulled his wrist blades out quickly and grabbed onto Gahn's neck, determined to finish the fight once and for all.

I jumped up, ignoring my broken leg and slammed my small body into the Bad Blood's, then plunged my weapon into his leg. He roared and let go of Gahn, dropping him to the ground. I yanked my machete out and he collasped to the forest floor.

"You like pain, motherfucker?!" I growled and brought the machete down, cutting into his thigh deeply. Hearing his roar meant it hurt badly. "I'll give you pain!"

I slammed the weapon right against his mask and it flew off. The Bad Blood's face was covered in green blood. Thei-de glared up at me with hatred and I sneered at him. I slammed the machete over his head, cutting into the thick skull. He went down and I kept bringing the machete down, over and over again.

I stopped for a moment, panting heavily. The Bad Blood looked up at me, growling weakly. "Rot in whatever hell you believe in." I snarled and brought the machete across his neck as hard as I could. The Bad Blood's head leaned back more and more until it fell off completely and toppled to the ground. The body followed as well.

I panted heavily, shaking as well. I dropped the machete and hurried over to Gahn. "Gahn?! Gahn!" I fell to his side as he laid there, wounded. Gahn glanced up at me, his hazel eyes locking with my own. I smiled, happy that he was alright. I checked his wound and was even more happy when I saw it was only in his side and not his stomach. "You're alright...we're alright."

I helped him stand up and then coughed up blood. I had forgotten about my injuries. I glanced up at Gahn with blurry eyes, watching as his own widened. I stumbled back, then collapsed, finding it hard to stay awake. Gahn knelt beside me, placing a heavy hand on my shoulder and shaking me. I struggled to keep my focus on him, but with blurry vision, it was difficult.

"I'm okay...I'm...al...right..." I mumbled, hearing the sound of engines getting close. I glanced up weakly, seeing the sparking of the cloaking device show the Yautja ship closing in. I smiled a bit. "Took their sweet ass time..."

My eyes slowly closed as I heard Gahn call out my name. That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heart of a Hunter**

_**Chapter 5**_

The first thing I felt was numbness.

I remember passing out after fighting that Bad Blood that was going to kill Gahn. Now, I was only human, but I seemed to have done a pretty good damn job at fighting it. Even if it cost me a lot of injuries and loss of memories. But I guess since I was waking up now, I could ask what happened.

I scrunched my eyes before I opened them, finding it a little difficult to open them. Both of my eyes were probably black and blue. I would be surprised if they weren't. I blinked to regain my vision and looked around, seeing that I wasn't in my bedroom, but in what looked like an infirmary, similar to the one on Gahn's ship. I let out a soft groan of pain and attempted to sit up, but yelped when I felt pain erupt through my entire body and I fell back, breathing hard.

I heard a door slid open and I glanced over to the door, feeling my breath hitch when I saw Gahn walk into the infirmary. He was already dressed from what it looked like and he had bandages around his wounds, which didn't seem to affect him much. Even though he was clearly injuried as much as I was. His mandibles clicked together quietly and he purred, much like he did when I was hurt before.

"I'm alright...I think." I said softly and shrugged the covers off of me, seeing that my broken leg was only wrapped in bandages. "Did my leg get healed that fast?"

"_Sei-i_." he nodded.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

He held up three fingers. I blinked, surprised. I was out for three days. "Are we on the Clan ship?"

Gahn nodded once more and he gestured to the window next to me. I glanced out the window and saw that we were in an open clearing deep in the forest, probably a few miles from my house. I could see the lake from here. "Do you still have to leave?" I asked, looking back to him.

"_Sei-i._" He replied, his mandibles lowering in what I knew was sadness.

He immediately straightened up when we both heard footsteps coming down from the hall and to my surprise, a bigger and much taller Yautja came walking into the room and I immediately saw the same mark on it's high forehead, accompanied by spikes adorning his forehead. He was bulkier and wore some cloak that clearly showed he was of high authority. An Elder most likely.

"_Than-guan_." Gahn bowed his head in respect.

Yep, this guy was definitely an Elder.

Than-guan slowly approached me and I felt intimidated by his presence, seeing as how I had no idea how he saw me or if he saw me as weak and pathetic. "_Ooman._" He spoke and I could hear how deep his voice was. He held what looked like a spear in his hand, one that I've seen in Gahn's ship. He suddenly held it out in front of me and clenched the middle of the weapon in his hand a bit, making the ends go into the middle and the spear was smaller now, instead of being a foot taller than me. I was a bit confused, hearing the Elder let out soft, trilling sounds.

I reached out with my right hand and took the weapon from him, holding it in my own hand. I gently brushed my fingers over the weapon with my other hand, careful not to nick my finger. Than-guan suddenly placed a heavy hand on my shoulder and shook it, causing me to shake back and forth a bit.

"_N'jauka._" he spoke and then pulled his hand away and left the room, the door closing behind him.

I blinked and glanced to Gahn, who looked utterly happy. "What just happened?" I asked him.

"Than-guan has accepted you into our Clan." Gahn replied, obviously happy with the outcome.

"W-what? Accepted me into your Clan?" I asked, bewildered and obviously shocked. "For what reason?"

"You have shown yourself to be a _sain'ja, _and with that mark on your cheek, you have been accepted into our Clan. That's if, you want to." He explained.

I thought for a moment, knowing Earth was my home. I didn't really belong in an alien world, as much as I wanted to go. I sighed softly and looked at Gahn. "As much as I would love to be in your Clan, Gahn...I...I don't belong in your world. Earth is my home and I have family here. I can't just up and leave them..."

Gahn's purrs settled down a bit and his eyes seemed to soften a bit. "_Ki'sei._" he rumbled softly.

I'm assuming he meant 'I understand'. I felt bad for saying that...but I couldn't just leave Earth.

After three more days of being in the infirmary, I was deemed fit to go back out on my own and back to my home. Gahn was the one to walk me out of the ship and he stayed with me, just trilling softly as he looked down at me with an adoring expression. "We'll see each other again." I said, smiling and trying to break the tension.

Gahn purred softly and leaned down, bumping his forehead against mine. "_N'dhi-ja, R'ka." _he rumbled.

"_N'dhi-ja, Gahn'tha-cte._" I whispered, speaking in his language as best as I could.

Gahn touched my head gently, before he walked into the ship and it closed. I backed away a bit as the ship slowly ascended into the sky, whipping my hair in my face. I held the spear in my hand, an arm over my eyes to prevent dirt getting into them. Once the wind settled down, I watched as the ship's cloaking device activated and I only saw a faint outline of the ship as it flew into the clouds and was gone within mere seconds.

I glanced down at the weapon in my hand, knowing that if the government found out about this, I would be questioned and no doubt killed for hiding alien weapons. I headed home, which took me about an hour to get back due to being so far out into the woods. As soon as I got in, I went upstairs and hid the weapon in a secret compartment in my closet, knowing the FBI wouldn't suspect anything. I then went downstairs to check my cell phone, realizing it was dead. I sighed and found my charger, then plugged it in to charge. Thankfully, I had no missed calls or messages.

Maybe it would be a good idea if I got a license to carry or own a gun. Aliens existed, especially those serpent-like ones I nearly got my leg chomped off by. I had a lot to do.

Over the coarse of the next six months, my wounds healed up nicely and left scars, but I didn't mind. Scars were a sign of survival. I gained a gun license and kept several guns in my house, having a license for each and every one of them. I did go with Sandra's advice and found a short hair style that worked best for me. It was a pixie cut, like the one Bex-Taylor Klaus has. I've actually gotten a lot of compliments for my new hair style. I adopted a dog as well, a pure white German Shepherd. God, he was such a beautiful dog. German Shepherds had always been one of my favorite breeds, especially such exotic ones.

On a cooler day, I was playing fetch with Ghost and noticed a black car driving into the driveway. I stopped playing fetch with Ghost and eyed the car with suspicion. Ghost growled lowly at the car and I scratched behind his ear. "It's alright."

The car stopped and two men got out, both of them wearing black suits and shades. They approached me. "You're trespassing." I spoke, immediately going into defensive mode.

"We apologize, ma'am. We're with the FBI." the taller of the two spoke, bringing out something and showing me a badge. "I'm Agent Wilkins and this is Agent Morison. We're just here to ask you some questions regarding a situation that happened six months ago."

"Of course." I said, nodding and knowing exactly what they were talking about. "Shall we go inside?"

They both nodded and I led them inside, asking if I could get them anything. I got their answer for water and got them both a glass of water as they sat down on the smaller couch across from me. I placed my coffee on the table next to the couch I was sitting on and Ghost hopped onto the couch next to me, laying down. "So, how can I help you today, gentlemen?" I asked politely.

"About six months ago, there was an incident that included a meteor hitting the earth, about ten miles or so from your land. Did you feel anything?" Wilkins asked.

"Course. I felt what seemed like an earthquake. And a violent one at that. I didn't dare go out to see what it was..." I replied, scratching behind Ghost's ear.

"It was a meteor. And a large one at that. I am surprised it didn't do any damage to your home." Morison said, glancing around the living room and seeing the cabinet that I kept my guns in. It was clear, so he could see the guns without issue. "You have quite a few guns, ma'am."

"I have all the proper paperwork and licenses if you would like to see." I said, picking up my coffee and taking a sip of it. "Is there any other questions you have for me, gentlemen?"

"No, I don't believe there is. If there is anything unusual that you suspect, don't hesitate to give us a call." Wilkins spoke and I led them outside, watching as they left in their fancy black vehicle.

Ghost whined softly and I patted his head. "I know. C'mon, let's go get dinner."

After I got dinner for the both of us, we decided to turn in early since I was going out for breakfast with my parents in the morning. I crawled into bed and patted the blanket, letting Ghost jump onto the bed. He circled around a bit before he laid down, yawning.

I scratched his head, smiling softly before reaching over and turning the lamp off, getting comfortable. I closed my eyes, furrowed my eyebrows and then opened them again. Gahn was on my mind. I wondered how he was doing. Well...he must've been doing alright since he was back home with his clan. He was a cool guy...well, alien.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, just wanting to sleep. It didn't take long before sleep made my mind fuzzy and I drifted off, keeping a hand on Ghost's head.


End file.
